


Young and Beautiful

by agentnarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Narry - Freeform, fluff mostly, im not sure what period of time this is in oops, loosly based off of young and beautiful by lana del rey, louis doesnt exist in this one?, zayn and cara are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentnarry/pseuds/agentnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall, as an old man, shares his love story with his favorite nurse. </p><p>or the one where Niall is Harry's caddie and they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm not really sure how this happened, but here it is. Sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> p.s. sorry for any cheesiness?

Being old was something undesirable in this world's culture. Anyone would kill to stay young forever, but immortality is impossible. Beauty flees as the the years go on. Some may not believe that notion, including Niall, but others fed off of it.  
Now that he had reached the age at which his health was on a quick decline, along with his brain, he liked to sit outside. Enjoy life while he could.  
Sunny Oaks was the awfully clichéd named retirement home where he now abided. When he reached the age of 75 his children dumped him there to live alone.  
Well, he was surrounded by people, but he was still alone.

Niall's nurses knew right off the bat that he liked two hours alone every afternoon. They wheeled him down to the facility's sunroom was where he watched the sun set while he sipped tea. 

His brain would always linger back to the days when he was a young teenager, naïve. He had a feeling deep inside of him, nagging at him. He knew his time was coming soon. Age had took it's toll upon his body. He was tired. He was so close to death, it basically mocked him every morning when he woke up.

So that afternoon he asked one of his nurses to sit with him. She was confused, the odd behavior of the senior citizen throwing her off.

"Daisy, I would like to share a story with you, if that's alright?" 

The young nurse, around the age of twenty-five, pulled a chair up to her patient's wheelchair and looked at him. 

He had a sweet smile, his eyes littered with laugh lines. He was the most precious man she'd ever seen.  
He was secretly her favorite.

"Back when I was a teenager, I was quite the rambunctious lad.. I worked for a golf course, caddying for the rich bastards who could afford to hit balls for fun. My family was poor and I took it upon my shoulders to support my mother. My father was enlisted in the war and I was left to take care of my ailing mother and younger brother." 

Daisy nodded, smiling at him to continue. 

"Dear, why don't you make yourself some tea." 

She got up and poured both of them some tea, handing a mug to Niall and she sat down holding one of her own.

"Thank you, Daisy." 

Niall waited until she was situated before starting his story speaking slowly as he looked out the window..

It was early May when Niall began his summer job at the local golf course. He was dressed in his nicest clothes, wearing polished shoes on his feet and a happy smile on his face.  
Although he tried to tell his mother no, she went out and bought Niall the nicest clothes, which they could barely afford, for his new job. 

Her philosophy was that if you were a hard worker then you deserved the best. Niall was a hard worker indeed. Niall not only worked two jobs, but he supported his family. He was too young to enlist in the army, luckily enough for his mother. Without him they would be living on the streets. 

The work day started off with a rich businessman and his colleagues playing an eighteen hole game, Niall following them around carrying two golf bags while his coworker, Liam, carried the other two. Niall thought it was going to be harder to do than it was, luckily for him because he wasn't very strong.

He had known Liam since he was a little kid. They went to classes together since they were in the second grade. They were best friends. Both of their fathers were enlisted in the war, so they had each other's backs. 

It was Liam who had suggested caddying at a golf course for a summer job. It sounded easy enough for Niall. It didn't really require skill, so he took the job with open arms.

Their jobs were to carry around the golfer's bags, fetch any rogue balls, and basically tend to their needs. If they were polite enough and did their jobs without any mess ups, then they could possibly receive a tip. They were paid minimum wage so any tips were happily accepted.

The same routine went on for a week. 

Niall and Liam were told that there was going to be a very important family golfing the next week and that they were meant to be on their best behaviors. 

"Horan, Payne, you two have the important guests next week so don't screw it up! Your jobs depend on these customers!" Their boss told them one afternoon as they were locking up the golf course. It was kind of an overwhelming position to be in, but Niall wasn't exactly worried. How important could the customers be anyway? 

Niall went home to a tired mother and a misbehaved younger brother. His mom was yelling something at Greg while slaving over a pot in the kitchen.

"Mother? I'm home!" The petite blonde woman poked her head around the corner of the kitchen door when she heard his voice. 

"Hello, dear. How was work?" He walked into the kitchen, deciding to begin helping his mother prepare dinner. He took the wooden spoon from her hand and stirred the soup boiling in a pot.

"It was okay. We've got an important customer next week and the boss said our jobs depend on it, so that's a bit taxing." He frowned slightly, moving on to dicing up some vegetables for the stew. 

"How's Liam doing?" 

"He's great as always."

His mother whipped him with the end of her dish towel, "That's good, I've always loved Liam. Now, you'll be fine! Go wash up and make sure your brother isn't playing with fire!" 

He kissed her on the cheek, mumbling a soft thanks before heading down the hallway into his bedroom. It was small, but he was thankful nevertheless.  
They were all living off of Niall's pay check so everything was a bit tight. He took off his work clothes, changing into some jeans and a t-shirt. He washed his hands, not sparing a glance in the mirror. He didn't want to see how tired he looked. It made him look older.

Soon, he was searching their small, three bedroom house for his younger brother, finding him in his parent's room throwing around their mother's clothes.

"Greg! You can't do that.." He hurriedly picked up his mother’s delicates and stowed them away before leading his six year old brother down the hall and into the kitchen. 

They enjoyed a silent dinner, the noise of spoons hitting the sides of their bowls was the only noise shared. 

Soon Greg was in bed, and Niall was shrugging on a coat by the front door.

"Darling, you need your sleep.. I'll go." His mother whispered out softly, a worried look on her face.

"It's raining, you don't need to get sick. Besides, i'll only be twenty minutes." He gave her a peck on the cheek and stepped into the pouring rain.

He pulled his jacket over his head, and speed-walked to the closest grocery store, where he happened to work a second job at.

Once he was safely inside, he shook off some of the rain on his jacket and hair. 

"Niall! Dear God, what the hell are you doing?" The owner of the small store sped over to him, whacking him in the chest with the newspaper he was clutching. 

"Getting some things for Mother, and ow that hurt!" He said rubbing his chest for good measure.

"It's pouring out! And it's also ten o'clock.. We both know how early your shift is tomorrow." 

Niall shrugged, "Sorry, Mr. Wal.. It was necessary. And at least I won't have to make up some shit excuse about why I'll be walking around like a zombie all day." 

"You're lucky I love ya kid, or else you would’ve been fired two months ago."  
Niall laughed, before getting all the groceries his mother sent him for. 

He paid with a bit more banter from his second job's boss, before making his way back out in the cold storm.  
He went home, packing away the grocery's then placing a soft his on his mother's forehead before heading off to bed. 

He had a busy schedule, but he didn't mind if it meant food on the table.

The next week he was as tired as usual, actually so tired he accidentally skipped his shift at the grocery store and barely made it to the golf course on time. That was was meant to be the day when the important customers were due to arrive.

He was too tired to be nervous. It's not like it was a big deal anyway. 

"You look like you've been through hell." Was the first thing out of Liam's mouth when he walked into the small lobby of the golf course. 

"I feel like I've been through hell.." He finished off the coffee his mother made for him, tossing the cup away then prepared himself for his shift. 

"I found out who the customers are.." Liam said quietly while he polished some golf clubs. 

"Yeah? And? Who is it?" 

"The Styles' family.." 

Niall dropped the basket of golf balls he was holding, sending the spheres rolling across the floor. 

"Shit!" He got on his knees, collecting the balls as fast as his hands would let him. 

Once they were back in the basket, off the floor, and Liam was done laughing his ass off, Niall mentioned Liam's news.

"So.. The actual Styles family? Like richest family in America, movie stars Styles'?" 

"Yeah.. It's insane. I just hope I don't forget the difference between a wedge and an iron, forget speaking a coherent sentence in front of them." 

Niall had seen a few films with the father of the family, the sister, and the wife. They were all marvelous actors, no wonder they all had a collection of awards greater than anyone. The only star of that family's films he hadn't seen were of Harry, the youngest son. But he had definitely seen pictures of him and boy, was he a looker.

Niall nodded, too busy in his thoughts to actually reply.

"Gemma Styles has been my celebrity crush for years now. I can't believe we're caddying for them." 

Niall nodded again, agreeing, even though he didn't agree. He was never one who idolized actors or actresses. He did like them, but never enough to have any romantic thoughts about them.

Before they knew it, they were walking to the first putting green where they met the family. 

Niall had never seen such a handsome family as them a day in his life. The father, Desmond, was wearing the most expensive golfing clothes Niall had ever laid eyes on. The wife, Anne, was dressed casually in golf-wear as well as their two children Harry and Gemma.

Gemma was nineteen, and Harry was seventeen at the time. Niall was also seventeen.

He tried to avoid eye contact as their boss spoke professionally to Desmond about the layout of the course. Niall made eye contact with Harry first, by complete accident. He felt as though he was being shocked with electric eels when their eyes met.  
It was overwhelming and completely unprofessional, so Niall looked away quickly, finding his shoes very interesting. 

Liam wasn't nearly as coy, no, he was openly staring at Gemma, who smiled back politely blushing slightly before looking to the golf director. 

Soon enough, Niall was bearing the weight of Mr. and Mrs. Styles' golf bags, Liam carrying Harry and Gemma’s.  
They walked to the starting place, Desmond and Anne chatting away aimlessly about a new vacationing spot in Bermuda. Niall hadn't a clue where that was. 

Gemma was listening intently to her parents, but Harry's eyes were focused on the blonde caddie walking in front of them. He had the bluest eyes Harry had ever seen, and he would do anything to be able stare at them all day.

Once they got there, Niall and Liam respectfully put down the golf bags and handed out the family's desired clubs, before Niall bent to the ground to stick in a tee. 

Liam and Niall stood back as Desmond took his place by the tee, placing a ball onto it. As he began practicing his swing, Niall's eyes drifted to the boy his age with curly, wind-blown hair.  
Harry was already looking at him, though. It made him blush furiously, as his gaze fell to the green grass below him.

They went on like that, mostly in silence, for eighteen more holes.

Niall and Liam did the routine they had memorized their first week at the course. By the time they began to head back to the front building, the sun was beginning to set. They walked as Desmond shared yet another story to his children.  
Soon they were back at the front, where the director was meeting them. Niall assumed they were chatting about how the game went.

He wasn't listening, instead he carried their clubs inside with Liam trailing behind. It was their job to shine and polish the clubs after every game.  
They began doing just that, too tired and thirsty to really pick up a conversation. 

"Hello?" Niall jumped at the sound of a boy's voice in the hallway outside the polishing room. Niall set down the club, then walked into the hallway to see who was talking.

It was Harry.

"Oh hi.. Um I was wondering if you could show me where the bathroom is located?" The movie star asked Niall politely. 

"Oh yeah, It's down the hall. That way." He pointed out with his hand. 

"Thank you...uh.." 

"Niall." 

Harry smiled, making Niall's heart beat faster.

"Thank you, Niall." 

Harry disappeared around the corner and Niall went back to work, finishing up the clubs.  
Liam and himself, took them back to the Styles' car, loading them away. 

Niall nearly had a heart attack at the large tip the family left him and Liam.  
He knew who his favorite family was after that.

Liam had mentioned before the summer that the tips were what actually paid in that jobs. Boy was he right.

During the weeks following, the Styles family became regulars at the golf course, requesting Liam and Niall as their personal caddies.  
Niall was delighted to share three afternoons a week with them. They soon became comfortable enough to share words between each other, caddies and golfers.

Niall and Harry even talked a few times, while Harry waited his turn to play. He asked him all sorts of questions, Niall answering and asking them back. 

They became friends, distant friends, but still friends.

 

A month later, in late July, the Styles were back for another game of golf. 

They started the day as per usual. 

By the time they got to their tenth hole, Harry found himself standing next to the blonde caddie. 

"How are you today, Niall?" 

"I'm great. And yourself?" He responded, watching Desmond's swing.

"I'm wonderful, I've gotten to see you, haven't I?" Niall blushed, he had learned soon into their semi-friendship that Harry was a flirt.  
Niall didn't reply, but wore a smile on his face.

"Niall.. My father is having a small party at my house this Saturday, and I was wondering if you'd like to join us?" Niall nearly choked on air and died right then and there. Harry wanted him, Niall the poor caddie boy at a party? At his house?

Right as the words YES PLEASE YES THANK YOU were about to tumble out of his mouth, he was hit in the gut with guilt. He had promised to make his mother and brother dinner that night.

"Oh.. I would love to, really I would.. But I'll have to talk to my mother first. I had promised to make dinner that night." Harry's grin faltered slightly, Niall noticed, but as quickly as it fell it rose again.

"Well, just let me know by telephone if you're able to join.. I'll have a car pick you up." 

Niall was buzzing by the time he got home. He was nervous his mom would say no, but he was even more nervous if she said yes. A good nervous, but still the kind that made you sick to your stomach.

He burst through the door, not even bothering to wipe his shoes, before running into the kitchen and wrapping his mother in a tight hug. She squealed as Niall spun her around.

"Niall! For goodness sake, set me down this instant!" Niall put her down, laughing.

She wiped the invisible dirt from her dress. 

"What's got you so wound up?" She asked, a smile finding it's way onto her lips at the sight of her radiant son.

"Okay.. I know I promised to make dinner on Saturday, but you know the Styles'? The HollyWood stars family that I've been caddying for? Well their son, who is my age, that I've gotten to know quite well invited me to an actual party! With movie stars! Mother, can I please go?" He quit his rambling, slightly out of breath.

"I don't know about that.." She frowned, and so did Niall.

"Oh.. Yeah, It's okay.. I understand.." His shoulders fell.

"I'll think about it, okay? It's just that I don't even know these people.. I don't want to put you in harms way." 

Niall nodded, "Yeah.. I understand.. I'm going to take a bath before dinner."

The next couple of days Niall was in a bit of a funk. He felt so sad. Of course it was ridiculous for him to feel that way over some movie star, but he did anyway. 

That Saturday he found himself hidden in his room. He didn't work during the weekends, not needing to anymore since the Styles' started golfing at the course. They were very generous. 

"Niall, darling please bathe and get dressed in your nicest clothes, okay?" Niall was too deep in his self pitying to connect the dots of what his mother was telling him to do, so he did it without even thinking about how odd of a request that was. He walked into the living room, looking as handsome as ever.

"My baby boy.." His mother teared up as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Mother, please. Why did you tell me to get dressed?" 

"Well.. Isn't it obvious? You're going to that party." 

"Wha-?" 

"You've been working so hard, dear, and I trust your judgement. Please go enjoy yourself, the car they sent is waiting outside for you." 

She had reached the Styles' by sending them a letter and letting them know that Niall was able to come. 

After kissing his mother firmly on the cheek, he went out to the car which was parked outside of his small home. 

The drive to Harry's house was quiet and filled with the sound of Niall nearly hyperventilating. He hadn't had time to panic before he got in the car. 

It turned out that Harry's house wasn't a house at all. It was a mansion.  
Niall hadn't even known houses that big existed.  
There were people with cameras crowding around the front door, expensive cars parked around the front, and people in very nice clothes walking in. 

Niall gulped at the sight in front of him. 

"Go ahead kid." The driver said to Niall. He exited the car. 

Soon he was ambushed with flashing lights and people asking who he was wearing. What the actual hell was that supposed to mean? An unknown person escorted him inside. 

He wasn't any less comforted. 

It was packed with people. There was an area where people were swing dancing, another area where people were scattered about chatting aimlessly. The whole floor spread was covered by people. They were all very fashionable, dressed as if it were a movie premiere. Niall walked in hesitantly, looking everywhere for a familiar face. He was nearly overwhelmed.

The chandelier hanging above Niall's head was bigger than the car he arrived in, covered in crystals and shimmering lights. He didn't belong here. 

Just as he was about to turn around and leave (not exactly knowing where he was going), a voice shouted his name.

"Niall! Over here!" He recognized it immediately as Harry's. He turned back around, searching for the brunette, finding him descending the marble stair case. 

Niall met him halfway.

"You made it!" Harry exclaimed over the loud sound of the music, taking Niall's hand and leading him into the dinning area where a buffet was sat upon the large table. It was slightly quieter in that room.

Niall faced Harry, who was popping a grape he stole from the table into his mouth.

"Yeah, thank you very much for inviting me!" 

"Oh I wouldn't want it any other way! Luckily for you, you came at the perfect time. I've already chatted up the entire list of people my father had for me, so now I’m free to dance!" 

Dance? Niall hadn't even thought about that. He couldn't dance. He sucked at anything that had to do with movement of his body.

"Oh.. I'm sure there are many lovely ladies who would die to accompany you." He said.

"I'm sure there are, but it's you who I have my sights on tonight!" Niall blushed, looking away.

"Harry, I can't dance." 

"Sure you can! Everyone can dance." 

Before Niall could disagree verbally, he was being whisked away by the excited movie star. 

Soon they were standing in the middle of the dance floor, shuffling to a new jazzy beat. 

Harry was doing ridiculous dances and Niall tried to mimic him. He failed and ended up just laughing at Harry instead.  
The excitable song was over too soon, and replaced with a much slower one. 

"May I have this dance?" Harry asked in a low bow.

Niall covered his chuckling with a hand over his mouth, forgetting about his inability to dance. He accepted it, and Harry pulled him close, swaying them back and forth. 

Niall felt at ease, his chest against Harry's. He could feel their heartbeats coming together in sync, as Harry whispered the words to the song playing around them in his ear. 

It was a disgrace, man and man together in their culture. So as they danced together, lost in each other's embrace, they received looks of disgust. No one said anything to them of course, Harry's father was a big deal. They would never risk their popularity with Desmond Styles by saying a word of disappointment directed at his son. 

Niall opened his eyes, which he hadn't known even closed, at the sound of the song changing again. It was more upbeat this time.  
He pulled away from Harry, glancing around the room seeing the hateful stares they were receiving. 

"Harry, they're looking at us." Harry looked panicked once he discovered the attention, and pulled Niall away from the dance floor and into a hallway. 

"Shit, Niall. I'm sorry I had completely lost myself in the moment. I'm sorry."  
Niall knew he was apologizing for the fact that he initiated homosexual behavior, and maybe because Harry had thought he was straight. 

"Please don't apologize, Harry. I enjoyed it." He smiled at him softly, pulling him into a hug. 

"We better go hide before my father hears a word of what just happened." Harry was soon pulling Niall down the hallway, and out the back door of his house leading him to his backyard. 

"You have a swimming pool?" Niall asked, shocked.

"Yes I do." He pulled Niall behind some decorative rocks, blocking them from the view of the house.

They sat next to each other, looking up at the stars.

"What’s your family like, Niall?" 

Niall kept his gaze toward the natural twinkling lights above them, answering quietly, "My mother is a wonderful woman. She used to be a seamstress, before she became ill. She was diagnosed a year ago with cancer. We don't have the money to pay for treatment, so she's kind of living day by day.. My brother is younger than me, he's hard to take care of because he doesn't like to listen." 

"What about your father?" 

Niall looked at Harry, frowning.  
"He was enlisted into war three months ago.." 

"I'm so sorry, Niall." Harry had a look on his face that let Niall know he was being sincere. He almost felt guilty, because his family was all well.

"It's okay. It's not your fault.." He looked back at the sky.

They sat in silence, a comfortable one, listening to each other breathing. 

Harry broke that silence by standing up.

"Where are you going?" Niall asked but received no reply as Harry took off his coat, then unbuttoned his shirt tossing them both onto the dry rock they were leaning against. 

And okay, Harry was then half naked in front of Niall. Apparently the boy worked out quite frequently. Soon, he was unbuttoning his slacks.

"Harry! What the hell are you doing?" Niall hissed, looking around worriedly to make sure they were alone. 

"Going for a swim!" 

Niall blushed as soon as Harry discarded his pants, standing in front of him in only his underwear. 

"God, Harry! Give a guy a warning next time!" 

"Like what you see, Horan?" Harry wiggled his eyebrows and his hips simultaneously. 

Yes. Yes. Yes. I do and you're making me want to pounce on you.

"No! You idiot." Niall stood up as Harry took off his last piece of covering, before diving into the pool water butt naked. Niall watched, dumbfounded. 

Harry emerged from the water, shaking his hair out of his face. 

"Care to join me?" 

Niall blushed, glancing around one last time before taking off his own coat.

"Don't look.." Harry laughed at Niall's request, turning around so he was facing the opposite direction.

Niall undressed then hopped into the warm pool.

Harry turned around to face Niall. They were both treading the water.

"Well this is fun." Harry grinned, swimming toward the shallow end of the pool.

Niall followed. They both leaned against the wall of the pool, resting an elbow on the ground outside of it. They were facing each other.

"You know, this is my first time in a swimming pool." Niall said, breathlessly. He hadn't swam in forever.

"No way!" 

"Yeah.. I'm a bit of an inexperienced loser, if I'm honest."  
Harry stepped closer to him.

"You're not a loser, Niall."  
He said in a whisper, his face suddenly very close to Niall's.

Niall didn't reply, well couldn't, because his heart was racing so fast he thought if he said a word it would fly out of his mouth. Biologically impossible, but metaphorically probable.

"Niall, can I tell you something?" Niall nodded, still afraid to speak.

"You have the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen." Niall blushed, his heart pounding so hard against his chest, he thought everyone at the party was able to hear it. 

Harry's face continued to get closer.

Niall was about to open his mouth to compliment him back, but Harry's lips were against his own and in a split second he was floating on cloud nine.

It was quick. But it was the best kiss Niall had ever received. 

Harry pulled away slowly, looking into Niall's eyes. 

"Was that okay?" 

Niall was yet again about to reply when he was interrupted by the back door being slammed shut. A man and a woman, obviously drunk if their stumbling was any indication, were attacking each other with their mouths. 

Niall and Harry looked at each other, trying to hold in their laughter as they swam back to the rock where their clothes were discarded. 

They got out, drying off with some towels Niall hadn't noticed before. Facing away from each other as they got dressed to the sound of the drunk couple moaning, before slipping away back into the house. Harry pulled Niall, once again, down a few hallways then up a stair case. 

The loud thumping of the music was sounding below. 

Harry pulled him into a room, which Niall assumed was his bedroom. It was huge.

He sat on Harry's bed, watching him run a comb through his hair, which he had retrieved from his bathroom.

"Well that was awkward." He laughed, going into his bathroom again to run some gel through his hair. 

"You can say that again."  
Niall waited for Harry to finish freshening up in the bathroom. He looked around the classily decorated bedroom, his mind swirling with thoughts of the kiss they had shared only moments before. 

He touched his lips, smiling at the tingling feeling running through them. He was very okay with it. In fact he wanted to do it over and over again.

Harry exited the bathroom, looking as he did before their swimming adventure. 

Niall looked at him.

"It's nearly midnight." 

Niall's eyes widened. 

"You're joking!"

"No.. Please tell me you don't have to leave."

Niall frowned, "I don't want to.. But I have to." 

Niall stood, walking toward Harry. 

"C'mon you can walk me to the door." 

They snuck back downstairs, weaving in and out of people. 

They stepped outside into the cool air, all the photographers from earlier nowhere to be seen.

Niall tightened his jacket around himself, looking at Harry.

"Thank you again for inviting me." Harry smiled.

"Of course. I'll see you Monday, yeah? Father wanted us to go golfing again.." 

Niall nodded, stepping closer to Harry. He landed a kiss on Harry's cheek before whispering, "That was definitely okay, by the way." 

Before Harry could reply, Niall was turned around hurrying to the waiting car, and driving off. 

Harry watched as he went, Niall's words on repeat in his head.

That was definitely okay.

Not soon enough, it was Monday. 

Niall had gotten home late Saturday night, or early Sunday morning, to a quiet house. He escaped his mother's questions about the party, until the next morning when she drilled him relentlessly. He told her nearly everything, leaving out the nude swimming and the kiss. 

The weekend went by quickly. He still felt like he was on cloud nine come Monday morning. He was in the polishing room at the golf course with Liam, preparing for the Styles' arrival when Harry popped into the room. 

"Good morning Niall, Liam!" He nodded at the two, bounding his way to Niall, pulling the smaller lad into a hug.

Niall hugged him back, laughing. 

"It's nice to see you." Harry whispered against his neck. 

Niall blushed and whispered back a 'you too.' 

Liam watched dumbfounded, because what the hell? He wasn't expecting that.

Soon they were all on the course, participating in their regular routine, only this time, Niall and Harry were chatting away during the whole game. 

When they got to their last hole Harry asked quietly, "Niall would you like to come over for dinner on Wednesday?" 

Niall replied with a quiet "Hell yeah." 

After the Styles family left, Liam and Niall were beginning to lock up. 

"Niall?" Liam asked as they were putting away equipment in the polishing room. 

"Yeah, Liam?" 

"What's going on with you and Harry?"

Niall blushed, nearly dropping the things he was holding. He wasn't expecting Liam to mention it.

"Nothing..?" 

"Don't lie to me. I saw how you two hugged earlier." 

"It was just a friendly hug.."

"I've known him for just as long as you have and he hasn't ever hugged me." 

Niall bit his lip, "Okay, he might have invited me to a party.. And we might have kissed, maybe?" 

Liam's eyes widened.

"You're kidding." 

Niall shook his head and ran a hair through his hair.

"God, Niall. You two are cute together if I must say.. Oh and do you think you could hook me up with his sister?" 

"Oh shove off you bastard." 

That Wednesday, after Niall's shift at the golf course, he was picked up at his house by the same driver from the party the weekend before.

It took a full two hours of convincing his mother to let him go over for dinner, and she finally gave in telling him that he had to be home by eleven. 

The drive over to Harry's was about ten minutes. The sound of the radio was the only noise in the car. He wasn't as nervous as he was the last time he was in that car. 

Once there, Niall got out, thanking the driver, and making his way to Harry's large front door. 

A maid answered. 

"You must be Niall! Harry's waiting for you in the living area." She let Niall in.

He thanked her and went in search of Harry, finding him on the couch reading a novel. 

"Harry?" The younger looked up at the sound of Niall's voice.

"Niall! You're here!" He got up from the couch and pulled Niall into a hug.  
Niall hugged him back, enjoying the smell of cologne drifting off of Harry's body.

"I think dinner's ready!" He led Niall into the dining area and sat. 

"Where's your family?" Niall asked, taking a seat next to Harry.

"Oh, Mother and Father have started filming a new film, and Gemma is away visiting our grandparents. So it's just us and the maids." Harry smiled, taking a bite of the food which was already placed in front of them.

They talked about Niall's job during dinner and what movies Harry had acted in. Niall also found out that Harry had the worst jokes known to man. 

After dinner, Harry took him upstairs into his room and out onto his balcony. 

"It's so pretty tonight." Niall said looking at the sky. 

Harry didn't reply, so Niall turned to look at him but Harry was no where to be seen. 

"Harry? Where are you?" He asked.

"Up here!" Niall looked up and there he saw Harry's head peeking over the roof. 

"How the actual hell did you get up there?" 

"I used the ladder." 

Niall saw the ladder Harry was referring to and climbed up it, joining Harry on the roof.  
They laid side by side, staring up at the stars.

"Do you ever wonder what's up there?" Harry asked, quietly. He didn't know why he was whispering. He just felt like that moment was sacred, only meant for himself and Niall.

"No.. Not really." Niall said as a shooting star flew across the sky.

"Look! Make a wish!" Harry said closing his eyes, whispering a wish to himself. 

"What did you wish for?" 

"Well that ruins the whole point of the wish, doesn't it?" Niall laughed, looking at the boy next to him.

Harry looked back at him, "I won't tell anyone. It'll be our secret." 

"I've always wanted to be a singer.." Niall whispered. 

"Yeah? Are you any good?" Harry asked, his eyes widening in curiosity. 

"I dunno.. My father always told me I was.." 

"Sing for me." 

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to sing for you." 

Harry scoffed, "Well if you don't sing for me, then I won't tell you my wish!" 

"You're such a child.. Okay." 

Niall took a deep breath before singing an old tune his mother used to sing to him. He had his eyes closed, not wanting to see Harry's reaction. 

When he was done, he finally opened his eyes. Harry was grinning at him.

"Niall! That was amazing!" 

Niall blushed, whispering out a thank you, before looking at the stars again.

They sat in silence, Harry staring at Niall as Niall stared at the stars above. Niall hadn't notice Harry watching. 

"Hey you didn't tell me your wish!" Niall said suddenly, looking at Harry. He blushed again, when he saw that Harry was already looking at him.

"I wished that I could kiss you again."

Niall bit his lip.

"You didn’t.." 

Harry nodded, moving closer to the blonde before putting a hand on his cheek, caressing it softly.

"Is my wish merely a wish.. or a possibility?" He whispered, edging his face closer to Niall's.

The smaller's breath hitched at Harry's closeness, looking into his eyes for a few seconds before nodding. 

"You can call me your genie." Niall whispered.

Harry cracked a smile, his facing moving closer to Niall's, "I'm going to ignore how cheesy that was, because I want to kiss you now." 

And he did. 

Their lips touched, this time sliding together in a slow kiss. Niall moved a hand to Harry's chest as their breath mingled in between them.

It lasted longer than their last kiss, but not long enough before Harry pulled away. 

"It's getting late.." He said whispering, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

Niall sat up, looking at the watch on his wrist. 

"Oh shit, Harry! It's nearly eleven.. I need to go." He kissed Harry on the cheek before descending down the ladder, Harry following close behind.

Harry walked Niall to the door, they stood on the porch facing each other as they had only a few nights before.

"Could you come by more often? Since my parents will be gone for awhile, I won't be at the golf course.. I want to see you."

"I could probably come by for dinner a few times a week.." 

Harry nodded.

"Goodnight, Niall." 

"Goodnight, Harry." Niall pecked his cheek and just as before, Harry watched him leave, beginning to concoct a plan. 

It was a week before Niall's mother gave in. He had begged her constantly to let him to go back to Harry's. She was hesitant, but knew that that Harry boy made her precious son happy. 

So, Niall went to Harry's house for dinner again the next Thursday night. 

It went as usual; they ate dinner, talked a little, went into Harry's room and shared stories until Harry suggested they go outside. So they did.

They walked around the pool to the garden, which completely unsurprisingly Harry's family had. They were rich after all.

As Harry led Niall over to a bench in the middle of some tulips, Niall concentrated on the tight almost sweaty grip Harry had on his hand.

They sat next to each other, enjoying a comfortable silence.

They were both completely lost in their own thoughts. Niall was thinking about how weird the situation was; he had met a famous actor at the golf course where he caddied and happened to become friends with him, and maybe he grew a liking toward him somewhere along the way.

Harry, on the other hand, was thinking about how he was going to tell Niall the news. He was nervous yet excited all at the same time.

So instead he did was he does best, avoided the situation.

He stood from the bench and looked at Niall, a spark of mischief in his eyes.  
Niall looked back at him confused.

Harry reached out and tapped Niall on the shoulder yelling, "Tag! You're it!" Then ran away as fast as his long legs would let him.

Niall hesitated, waiting for his brain to process what happened, before jolting up and sprinting after him. 

He wasn't really sure where Harry went so he just ran straight. He eventually saw the brunette leaning against a tree, which was down a hill from where Niall was jogging.

"I see you, Styles!" He began yelling as he started his descent downhill.

Harry laughed and started jogging away.

"You can run but you can't hi-" Niall cut himself off when he stepped in a hole, falling face first onto the ground. Harry turned around as soon as Niall stopped yelling, only to find him biting the dust. 

He let out a roaring laughter, heading back to the poor boy. 

"You okay, Niall?" 

"I'm fine, but I don't think my ankle is.." He frowned.

Harry could see the outline of pain on Niall's face, even though the darkness outside was veiling his face. 

"Aw shit, Niall.." He got to him and kneeled on one knee, preparing to help Niall's foot out of the hole when suddenly Niall jumped up and hit Harry on the arm yelling, "Tag! Gotcha, loser!" Before sprinting off, back uphill toward the garden. 

Harry groaned, murmuring out a "sneaky bastard," before getting back up on his feet and chasing after him. Unluckily for Niall, though, Harry knew a short cut. So the lanky brunette turned right into a flurry of bushes, running as fast as he could.

Niall, not knowing of Harry's plan, kept running until he was nearly out of the garden.  
Of course, due to the darkness surrounding him, he didn't see the lanky figure coming up on his right, until he tackled him to the ground.

Niall let out a shriek of surprise and Harry fell into stitches of laughter, his whole body shaking on top of the blonde's.

"God, Harry! You scared the hell out of me! I thought you were a murderer!" 

Harry laughed louder at that, rolling onto the ground next to Niall.

Niall, unable to control himself, eventually laughed along. 

They stayed there disrupting silence until it died out, them both staring up at the array of stars above them. 

Harry decided then would be as good of a time as any to tell his new best friend. 

"Niall?" He whispered out.

"Yeah?" Niall didn't look at him, he kept his eyes to the stars.

"Remember when you told me that you wanted to be a singer?" 

Niall nodded, even though Harry couldn't see him.

"Well my parents are coming home for a break next week, and they're having another party.." 

Niall stayed silent, letting Harry continue.

"And I.. I rang my father up the other day and asked him if you could perform.." 

Niall looked at Harry.

"You did what?" 

"I asked him if you could sing with the band for our party.. And he said yes after I told him how good you are.." 

Niall was speechless, he flung himself onto Harry, hugging the life out of him.

"Thank you thank you thank you! Oh my God, Harry! You didn't have to do that! Thank you thank you!" He mumbled, peppering kisses across Harry's face.

Harry laughed, hugging Niall back. 

"I would do anything for you Niall.." He blushed at the sincerity of his own words.

Niall looked at him, he was close enough that Harry could see the tears in his bright eyes. They were happy tears, waiting to be released. 

Niall didn't know how to express in words how grateful he was, so he kissed him.

It was soft and sweet, much like their last kisses. He poured out his emotions of happiness through the kiss, trying to tell Harry how happy he was and how much it meant to him.

All too soon the kiss had ended, and Niall went home to excitedly tell his mother what Harry shared. She nearly bursts into tears at the news: her baby was finally receiving his dream that she couldn't give him herself.  
She was so proud.

Niall finished the week at the golf course, trying to contain himself from sharing it with Liam. He wanted it to be a success before he told him.

Another week went by, without seeing Harry. The anticipation and anxiety of performing for people nearly killed him. 

That next Friday Harry had sent someone over with a package and a note telling him the details of the party. 

As soon as the man handed him the box, he ran into his room and opened it, revealing a brand new tuxedo. 

Although he would never admit it to Harry, he screamed. His mother ran in thinking he had fallen on a knife, only to discover her son dancing around holding a black and white suit in his hand. 

Saturday had come too fast, yet not fast enough. 

Harry told him, in the note, that a car would pick him up around 5 in the afternoon. 

It did. Niall nearly had a panic attack on the way to Harry's. He hadn't ever sung in front of more than three people. He had actually spent the whole week singing the songs off the setlist Harry had sent to him into his hair brush or whatever he happened to be holding. Whether he was in his room, working at the grocery store, or polishing golf clubs, he kept singing. His mother, along with Liam, may or may not have caught him a few times.

Too soon, he was walking into Harry's house being escorted by a maid to the area where a small stage was set up. He introduced himself to the band. They were older than he was, but he didn't mind. 

The party was to start a few hours later, giving him and the band some time to practice together. It was a very much needed practice. 

After they felt comfortable together, they decided to take a break. 

Niall parted ways with the older men, and went searching for Harry. Sadly though, he didn't find him in time, and was sent back to the stage. 

People began filing into the Styles' mansion, dressed like a million bucks. Each of them held their own unique style. 

Niall and his band began playing their music, and a few people made their way to the small dance floor. 

Two hours in, Niall's throat was becoming dry and he still hadn't seen the brunette. It wasn't like he was searching the crowd in front of him all night. (He was.) His eyes never found him though, he was kind of disappointed. 

Eventually their set was over, and another band was going to be taking their place. Niall was relieved. He absolutely enjoyed performing, but he was tired.

He got off the stage, grabbing a cup of water from where they were set out for them. He wiped the sweat from his brow, draining the cup.

A few men came up to him, congratulating him on his performance and asking his name. He wasn't sure why they did that, but he told them anyway.

After they walked away, Niall went looking for his friend again. One his way up the stairs he ran into Mr. Styles and thanked him for the opportunity, then he went on his way, continuing his search for Harry. Mr. Styles was a very busy man, so he didn't feel the need to bother him with a conversation.

This time he found Harry sitting in his room.

"Harry?" He knocked on the door which was cracked open.

"Come in." Harry looked toward the door, smiling at the sight of his best friend.

"I haven't seen you all night.." Niall tried to keep his voice happy, although he was feeling a bit disappointed. He assumed Harry hadn't seen him perform. 

"Sorry, I was talking to my father for most of the night, but I came to see you. You were great, by the way."

Niall blushed, sitting next to Harry on his bed, "Thank you." He was relieved. 

Harry smiled at him, putting a hand on his knee. 

"What were you talking to your father about?" 

Harry's smile faltered.

"I was just about to talk to you about that.." 

Niall was stricken with panic. Did he do a bad job? Was he singing off key?

"The directors were talking to my father.. They want me to do the film with my parents.." 

Niall immediately relaxed. It wasn't about him, he also felt a little guilty at the selfishness of his thoughts.

"That's great, Harry!" 

"No.. It's not. I'm going to be gone filming for at least six months." 

Oh. 

"You.. Really?" Niall could feel his heart sink to his stomach.

"I know we're not together or anything.. but I don't want to lose you.." Harry began to tear up.

"Harry, you aren't going to lose me. I swear." He pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"I like you Niall."  
Niall would be lying if he said his heart didn't skip a beat when Harry said that.

"I.. I like you too Harry." He smiled against his neck.

They both pulled away grinning at each other.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but will you wait for me?" Harry asked, afraid of Niall's answer.

"Of course, as long as you wait for me. When do you leave?" 

Harry frowned again, "Um.. tomorrow actually. I fly out with my parents in the afternoon." 

Niall tried to swallow the lump which was forming in his throat. 

They hugged again. They embraced for a while, shared some kisses, and some tears for a few hours before Niall had to return home. Their goodbye's held too many tears. They promised again to wait for the other and sealed it with a kiss. 

Niall cried for a week. It felt like his heart had been broken. Liam was concerned, but never mentioned it at work when Niall would arrive with red, bloodshot eyes.  
Niall's mother had almost sent him to a therapist she was so worried.  
Harry cried also, but his work was a good distraction from the pain.

Neither of them knew what was going to happen, so to say Niall was shocked when a record label got in touch with him to talk about maybe signing with him, would be an understatement. 

His dream, all thanks to Harry, was coming true. Apparently, there were a few producers at the party he sung at, who he impressed tremendously. 

His mother was all too eager with the idea, saying yes immediately. Niall was actually surprised at how welcoming she was with the idea.  
Soon enough, Niall had a record recorded, with his songs playing on the radio. 

His manager had set up an actual tour for him. They found him a band and before he knew it, he was touring America. 

It all sounds ridiculous in actuality. How the hell did he go from poor caddie boy to nearly famous singer in four months? 

It was insane and improbable. 

Along with the hurricane of busyness came the wipe out of Harry. Of course he remembered him, how could he forget his crush? But being too caught up in his new lifestyle, he didn't have time to contact him.

Harry had apparently forgotten about him as well. His name was all over the gossip world. Himself and Cara Delevingne were the top subject. They had a young love affair that swept everyone away. 

When Niall had first heard about it, he was green with jealous rage. Harry was his. Harry was gay for God's sake! Who was he to go back on a promise? So, Niall decided to forget about the promise all of his own. 

Of course, he didn't flaunt it like his friend. He was gay after all and that was not excepted in their culture. Not only did his management tell him to stay closeted, but his mother told him so as well. It was an embarrassment! So he stayed quiet. 

He met a boy. It was in a small town in California where his met the dark headed guy. It was a quick three day romance. They met after one of his shows in the parking lot. Zayn had such a sweet smile, it comforted Niall.  
So, he invited him to dinner and they ate together. Afterward, they went back to Niall's hotel. They told each other random stories, and Niall thought they had hit it off quite well.  
They kissed a few times. Niall really thought Zayn was a good guy.

Niall was touring so it didn't last long, he couldn't exactly bring Zayn home with him. Zayn stole his heart, and quite possibly his wallet. 

No one had to know, it was too embarrassing of a story. He was a naïve boy. He shouldn't have let him into his hotel room, or even his heart.

Way too soon, the tour was coming to an end. He met so many people. He was nearly overwhelmed, the experience one he wouldn't trade for the world. 

His mother and brother stayed home while he was gone, he now had enough money to pay for his mother's treatment. His father was still fighting strong for his country.

Harry was still filming and for all Niall knew, kissing his beloved girlfriend.

 

The last show of Niall's tour, by his own request, was in his home town. 

He was more nervous than he had ever been before. 

The cheering of his family and friends could be heard backstage before the show when he was getting ready. 

Soon enough he was on stage, singing his first song. (Which may or may not have been about Harry.) 

He sang the words softly, searching the crowd for familiar faces. 

He was on his third song when he noticed him.  
Harry was standing in the third row, watching Niall sing his heart out. 

Niall's heart ached when he saw him. He actually almost forgot to sing his next line. 

But he recovered, spending the rest of his concert singing to the boy who held his heart.

The concert was exhilarating, and over too fast.  
He was backstage calming down when he was bombarded by his mother hugging him tightly whispering how proud she was of him, along with his brother hugging his leg.

After his mother, came Liam squeezing him, chatting about how much he missed him at the golf course. 

"I accidentally hit someone with a golf club when I was taking it out of the bag." 

Niall laughed loudly at Liam's story.

"Did you get fired?" 

"No.. Luckily, I didn't break the guy's nose and he didn't tell anyone it happened." 

"That's hilarious."

After Liam, came the very person who made it all happen. Harry. 

As soon as their eyes met, they were racing toward each other, embracing. 

"Oh my God Harry. You're here." 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Harry whispered against his neck. 

Liam and Niall's family left the room, leaving the two alone.

"You've made it big and you didn't bother to ring me up and tell me?" Harry asked, joking with him.

Niall pulled away and looked at his friend. 

"You look older." 

"As do you." 

They smiled at each other, taking in their new appearances. 

"How was filming?" 

"It was fantastic. I missed you so much, though." 

"I missed you too, Harry." Niall blushed.

"God, I can't describe how badly I wanted to quit the movie and come back to see you. As soon as I heard you were signed to a record label, I nearly begged my father to let me go to one of your shows, but he was really resistant." 

Niall nodded. 

"How's Cara?" 

"Cara? Oh.. God I forgot to tell you.. That was a, well she was my beard, Niall." 

"Your what?" 

"Beard, well like to cover up that I'm gay. I had told my father how I feel about you, and he set it up." 

Niall's face dropped and he felt sick. Harry had kept his promise. 

"Harry..." 

Harry knew immediately why Niall had such a guilty look on his face. He had broken their promise.

"Do you.. Do you have a boyfriend, Niall?"

"Well.. no. Not exactly.. I kinda had a.. fling." 

"A fling?" 

"I met a guy in California.. And we kinda.. got together." 

"Oh."

"Please don't be mad Harry! I thought you were with Cara.. I'm sorry." 

Harry smiled a little bit and pulled him into a hug. 

"I'm not mad, Niall. I'm actually kind of relieved." 

"You are?" 

"Yeah. You're still available aren't you?" They smiled at each other.

"Harry, will you be my secret boyfriend?" 

"I thought you would never ask." 

The night ended in a celebration. Well, it was just dinner at Harry's house. He had invited Niall and his family over. 

Dinner was filled with conversation. 

Harry's parents and Niall's mother shared stories back and forth. Mostly about their children. And also about the movie they had just filmed.

"How did the filming go?" Niall's mother asked.

"It was a great time, as usual." Desmond replied, going into a story about how the hotel they were staying in caught on fire.  
Niall and Harry themselves were too busy holding hands under the table, to be involved with the conversation. 

Gemma was sitting across them, watching how sickly sweet they were with each other. 

"How are you, Niall?" She asked politely. She approved of him.

"I'm doing well. Thanks, Gem." He smiled taking a bite of his food.

She smiled back then winked at her brother letting him know she approved.

As soon as they had finished their meals, they excused themselves and raced up to Harry's room and climbing up to his roof.

They laid side by side much like how they had over half a year before, staring up at the stars listening to each other's breathing.

Harry broke the silence.

"Niall? What's your biggest fear?" 

Niall grabbed Harry's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I don't know.. Maybe losing someone I love?" He turned his head to look at Harry.

"What's yours?" 

"It sounds ridiculous.." 

"Tell me."

"I don't want to grow older."

Niall laughed a little, "That's not ridiculous, Harry.." 

"Well, it kind of is. Along with age, beauty disappears.." 

"Harry, you'll always be beautiful." 

Harry sat up, looking at Niall. 

"Do you love me?" 

Niall blushed, sitting up as well.

"Yes.. I do." 

"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?" 

Niall laughed at that, taking Harry's face in his hands.

"Harry, I love you because you're you. Your looks don't matter to me, even if you are very handsome."

Harry dropped his eyes, embarrassed at how stupid he sounded.

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't apologize, please. It's okay Harry." 

"I love you too, by the way." 

They kissed. Over and over until both of their lips were numb. They were young, yes, but their love was real.

 

As Niall finished telling his nurse about his love story with Harry, Daisy was filled with questions. 

"So did you and Harry get married? Where's Harry now? What happened to Liam?" 

Niall chuckled at her excitement.

"We did get married, it was a long time later when marriage was allowed in some states, though. I lost contact with Liam after a while of not working at the golf course.."

"And Harry?" 

"He passed, a year ago. It was in his sleep.. At least he went peacefully." The old man looked out the window, a frown etching it's way onto his face. His heart still ached at the thought.

"I'm sorry about your loss.." Daisy almost felt like she was going to cry at the news, but she held herself together.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'll be joining him soon." He looked back at her, smiling softly.

"Thank you for sharing that story with me, Mr. Niall." 

"Of course." He nodded. 

"Let's get you back to your room, alright? It's getting late."

Niall agreed and Daisy wheeled him back to his room, feeling comforted that he got to share his story. 

It was only a week later when Niall died. It was in his sleep just like Harry. Peaceful. His and Harry's children and grandchildren gathered together at his funeral. Niall was buried into the ground right next to his loving husband. 

Daisy also attended the service, feeling as though the story Niall shared with her was meant to be shared. Afterward she gathered his family around and shared what he had shared before. She wasn't sure if they had already known, which they probably had considering they were his descendants, but she shared anyway.  
The story ended in happy tears and laughter. They shared back and forth stories about Harry and Niall's love for each other. 

 

Before Niall had passed, he came to the conclusion that Harry was wrong. Beauty didn't fleet as age grew on. It just finds it's way into the heart, making inner beauty more radiant than any outer beauty could possibly be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was the longest oneshot i've ever written.


End file.
